It Was Unexpected Bechloe
by Kylo069
Summary: Fanfiction about a girl moving to LA and at her house warming with her mother, she meets a lovely girl.
1. Author's Notes

First of all I would just like to say, hi, I'm Kylo and I am new to this. I've read a variety of fanfictions but mostly between Anna Kendrick and Brittany Snow/Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale and also Taylor Schilling and Laura Prepon/Piper Chapman and Alex Vause. After reading them I thought I'd give it a little go.

What's going to be happening in the story?

Beca Mitchell, 15, has just moved from New York with her mum, Jordan Mitchell, 36, and have moved to a new school and a job transfer to Los Angeles.

At her new school, Beca Mitchell has been partnered up with Amy as as she's showing her around she meets a gorgeous ginger girl and it just goes on from there.

…

\- I'm not sure how long this is going to go on for, maybe until Beca is in college and at the moment she's in year 10. But please please please leave messages, whether on here or message me on my instagram account - Kylo069

I hope you enjoy reading this as I go along and I will update every couple of days or so, it'll be nice to hear from you guys and hear if you have any reccomendations for chapters! :)


	2. The Move

As she was getting the last of her belongings from her bedroom, she looked out of her old window one last time before heading out. The young girl walked down the stairs and looked around one last time before heading to the front door.

"Come on sweetie, our flight is in three hours." The older woman spoke to the younger girl as she saw her come to the front door.

"I'm coming mum, sorry, wanted to check I had everything.

" She replied. "It's ok Beca, I understand, I know how hard this can be." She said as she opened the boot.

All Beca just did was smile to her mother before walking out of the house and closing the front door carefully. She walked to the car to put her stuff in.

Beca Mitchell is 15 year old girl and has long brown hair. She's got brown eyes and is a short 5 foot 1 person. Beca's mum's name is Jordan Mitchell and she is 36 years old. Jordan is one of the sweetest, caring and such a sensitive human being you'd ever meet. She has long blonde hair and brown eyes. Beca's mother is 5 foot 6. Jordan and Beca have an amazing mother-daughter relationship and Beca's mum has never had to shout at her.

Today's the day that the girls move from their home in New York. They're moving because of Jordan's job, she's a police officer and has been offered an amazing job oppurtunity in Los Angeles which has been a dream of hers. Jordan's always been looking at working in LA it's just that nothing has ever come up, until 3 months ago.

"Is that everything?" Jordan asked Beca.

"Yes mum, I have everything, do you?"

"Beca I have everything that I need." She smiled at her daughter. "Right let's go before we hit traffic because I don't know about you but I'm a little bit hungry."

Beca smiled at her mum and nodded. She sat in the front of the car and waited for her mother to close the boot.


	3. The New House

After a long six and a half journey, Beca and Jordan had just arrived at their new house in Los Angeles. They were mesmorized by the views so much and they were only a five minute walk away from the beach.

They loved the house already and they hadn't even gotten through the front door yet. It was a lovely midnight blue house with four bedrooms, which is exactly what Jordan wanted, that way she and Beca both had their own space to do their own thing as well as their bedrooms. Their front garden was a lovely size, plenty of space for their car to go on the drive way instead of the road.

Beca took a walk round the back garden and noticed how beautiful it was. It had a lovely picket fence at the back and was sorrounded by beautiful oak trees. She hadn't even noticed the swimming pool until she nearly fell in because she was looking at the view and just walking. She loved the back garden.

Jordan called Beca and they went in the house. As soon as the girls walked in they looked left and saw the kitchen/dining area and then to the right was the living room. As they walked further in the house, they saw the beautiful wooden stairs and there was a door. By the stairs was a little bedroom with a note on it saying 'Beca'.

"Mum what's this note for?" Beca asked her mum.

"Open the door and find out baby."

As Beca opened the door, she saw that it was a little music room for her and it was already decorated in her favourite colours. Beca was a keen musician, she knew how to play the guitar, drums, she sang and loved to remix songs. She hoped to work in the music industry one day and being in LA gave her that chance for college.

Beca could hardly say a word, she was speachless. All she did was turn around and hug her mum.

"I take it you like this room?" Jordan said to her daughter whilst hugging her.

Beca nodded.

Through Beca's music room was a little bathroom which she was happy about.

As they went upstairs, they noticed three bedrooms and a bathroom. All three bedrooms were really big, but also the same size. The bathroom was massive, it had tiled floor, shower, bath, just everything and plenty of space for the girls to put their essential stuff.

"What room would you like, you've got a choice, blue, red or black?" Jordan asked her daughter.

"The red one mum, but can we decorate it a bit?"

"Of course we can, I was going to say that we can re decorate and maybe put some new wall paper up. We'll go into town in the morning and we'll get you some nice wall paper, how does that sound?"

"Sounds amazing mum, thank you. What room are you having?"

"For now I'll have the black room but I will also have new wall paper."

After looking around the house more, they went to the car to grab their belongings and started to take their stuff upstairs to unpack.

Beca and Jordan loved this house already and they hadn't been in for an hour yet. Of course they loved their previous house but there wasn't that much room and Beca did her music in her bedroom, but her dream was to be able to have her own room for music, which she has now.

Jordan was happy that Beca loved this house. She had a feeling that they were going to love it in LA.

"Beca?" Jordan called from downstairs.

"Yeah"

"Just so you know, you start school on monday so tommorrow when we're in town we can get you a new bag and new books before you start, ok?"

"Ok, just where is this school, is it far away again?"

"No, it's not, it's a ten minute walk away."

"Ahh ok, that's a lot easier than a 40 minute walk away. Anyway mum, what's the plan for dinner, just noticed it was half 7 and I'm a little hungry."

"How about takeaway?"

"Sounds perfect mum."


	4. The Neighbours

Beca and Jordan have lived in their new house for three days and for the weekend, Jordan wanted to do a little house warming and just have a chance to meet their new neighbours. Jordan also wanted to Beca to have a friend that was going to the same school as she was.

After they went in town the other day for some new wall paper, Beca found something that she really wanted. Jordan has always known that Beca was an outed gay person, everyone in their family supported her because they all loved her and Jordan. But Beca found a massive pride flag, and I mean massive, it was five foot by three foot and she wanted it above her bed. Of course she got it.

Beca's room is still blue, but it's a nice dark shade of blue with stars on it. It's a pretty wall paper. They spent hours the other day in different shops trying to find the perfect one for Beca until they both liked this shade. Because after they bought it, they had lots left so Beca's music room has this wall paper also.

It was now Saturday at around five in the evening. The girls were just hoovering their front room and getting the snacks ready. They'd gotten on with a few of their neighbours already and they invited them round so that they could all get to know eachother.

They were getting on really well and Beca unfortunately doesn't like large groups of people, her anxiety plays up which is why she likes music, it's her getaway. But Beca did really well, she was out for an hour until she needed to leave, her mother understood. So whilst everyone was in the living room chatting, Beca went in the kitchen to get a drink and just take a breather when she heard footsteps from behind her.

Beca turned around and smiled at a young girl.

''Sorry, hope I didn't startle you?" The younger girl said.

"No you didn't, you alright, you look a little lost?" Beca asked the girl.

"I was just wondering where the loo was."

"Ok, just go upstairs and it's the only room with the door open."

"Thank you."

The young girl smiled and then walked out.

After she left, Beca went in her music room and just sat on the sofa for about five minutes before going out to join her mother.

As Beca walked out her room, the young girl who asked her where the toilet was, was back in the kitchen.

"Are you ok?" Beca asked curiously.

"Yeah, I just don't like large groups of people so I just leave and then go back, what about you, you're not with the rest of them."

"I don't like large groups either, makes me feel like I can't breathe that much so I stepped out for a drink. I'm going to get some fresh air, want to join?"

"Yeah, sounds good, I'm a little hot if I'm honest, what's your name?"

"Beca, Beca Mitchell, you?"


	5. Chloe Beale

"I'm Chloe, Chloe Beale."

"Nice to meet you Chloe. I'll let my mum know where we're going"

As Beca goes into the living room, her mum walks over to her.

"Everything ok Beca?"

"Yeah mum, everything's fine, me and Chloe are just going out in the back garden, just to let you know. She's like me, doesn't like large groups."

"Ok sweetie, just as long as you're ok. By the way, she's cute." Her mum says with a little smile and wink.

"Muuuum, shh, we've just met."

Chloe starts to follow Beca out towards the back garden.

"So, Chloe, what school are you at?"

"I'm at Evergreen High School, just about to start year 10, what about you?"

"Oh me too. Yeah, I'm year 10 as well. Is it a good school?"

"Yeah it's good, not bad for a high school and they have a really good music department."

Beca just smiled after hearing that.

"I'm guessing you like music, Beca?"

"Yeah just a little bit, I'm taking that as a GCSE for year 10 and 11"

"Ahh, me too, but in the performing arts, you know, acting, singing and dancing, it's my passion."

"That's awesome, do you want another drink or are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll come with you, need to go to the bathroom again."

The girls were chatting about the school. It was wierd for Beca, it takes her a long time to meet new friends, but her and Chloe have already clicked.

Chloe was there for a few hours, but as it was after eight, her mother called her as they needed to go home. They spent a long time in the garden, but after people started to leave, there was only Chloe, Beca, Jordan and Chloe's mum, Iris. Their mothers were getting on really well, just chatting about what they do and about the school.

Iris saw the time and realised how late it was.

"Chloe, dear, we need to go I'm afraid otherwise you'll nevee have dinner."

"Ok mum, let me just get my coat and shoes."

As Chloe left, she turned round to Beca and gave her a piece of paper, with a little smile.

As soon as they left, Beca went in the kitchen to help her mum tidy up the remaining glasses and she opened up the bit of paper.

Beca saw what it was and it was Chloe's phone number. With a little note saying ' **I know we've just met, but I think we're going to be really fast friends, here's my number, message me when you can. - Chloe** '

Beca just smiled.


	6. School Part One

It was 6am and Beca had just woken up. Today's her first day at her new school. She's a little bit nervous but she's happy she has a friend to walk to school with. Her and Chloe exchanged a few messages and Chloe asked her is she'd like to walk to school with her. How could Beca say no.

It was half 6 and Beca had just showered and was about to blow dry her hair when her phone buzzed.

" **Hey Beca, just checking we're still walking to school together. - Chloe** "

" **Hey, yeah we are. Where are we meeting?** "

" **How about I just come get you at about 8, then if you want we can get a coffee? - Chloe** "

" **Sounds great. See you soon, Chloe.** "

It was now 7am and Beca was eating her brealfast.

Beca had a routine when she was at her old school and this is how it went;

6am - Wake up and shower.

6:30am - Blow dry her hair and get dressed.

7am - Have breakfast

7:15am - Brush teeth

7:20am - Goes in her music room for a bit.

But as she's at a new school and not leaving until 8, she can still do this, she loves playing music when she can and in a morning, it's a way of waking her up.

It was 8am and Beca had just heard a knock at the door. She opened it and saw Chloe. They both said hey and smiled. Beca invited Chloe in as she needed to put her shoes on and just get her bag from the living room.

Beca was trying to find her red vans to go with her outfit. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a nice black and red plaid shirt. After 30 seconds she found them.

She left a note for her mum,

' **Hey mum, hope I didn't wake you. I'm walking to school with Chloe, see you tonight. Have a good first day at work. Love you.x** '

Beca and Chloe left for school. Chloe said to Beca that they're meeting up with a friend of Chloe's, Stacie after getting a coffee.

Chloe bought the coffees which Beca did try and refuse but Chloe insisted.

They had 15 minutes to get to school which was fine because school was only 5 minutes away. As they walked around the corner, Chloe saw Stacie and gave her a little hug.

"Hey Stacie, this is Beca, she's new."

"Hey Beca, nice to meet you. Where have you moved from?"

"Hey, I've just moved from New York."

They were all just chatting away and Beca needed to get her timetable as they were already a month in the semester.

After Chloe and Stacie showing her where to go. Chloe offered to stay with Beca so that Stacie could go to home room and see her boyfriend.

Beca looked at her time table and whispered shit. She didn't like her first day.

8:30 - 8:45: Homeroom

1st period 8:45 - 10:00: Maths

2nd period 10:00 - 11:15: PE

11:15 - 11:35: BREAK

3rd period 11:35 - 12:50: English

4th period 12:50 - 13:05: Science

13:05 - 13:45: BREAK

13:45 - 14:00: Homeroom

14:00 - 15:15: English

"Where's homeroom and all my other lessons?" Beca asked the person who gave her the timetable.

"Oh sorry, here's the correct one."

"Where's your homeroom Beca?" Chloe asked.

"Err, in H4, where's yours?"

"Same. Right, come on then, don't want to be any later."

As they got to their homeroom and sat down. Their tutor, Mrs Smith did the register. Soon after Chloe looked at Beca's timetable and realised that other than Science they were in the same classes.

"At least I know someone then in most of my lessons." Beca said to Chloe.

At that point the door opened. A big blonde girl walked through.

"Sorry I'm late, my alarm didn't go off, stupid thing."

"That's alright Amy, just marked you in." Mrs Smith said in a light voice.

Amy sat next to Chloe and noticed a girl sat opposite her.

"Who's that?" Any whispered to Chloe.

"Her name's Beca, she's just moved a few doors down from me."

"Ohh, hey Beca, I'm Amy but you can call me Fat Amy."

Beca thought to herself why Fat Amy but she didn't realise she said it outloud.

"It's so skinny bitches like you don't say it behind my back." Any said with a laugh.

The bell rang.

Chloe showed Beca where she was ment to go for her first lesson.

"Wait here and then we'll walk to PE, ok?" Chloe said with a smile. She could already see thay Beca was nervous.

All Beca did was nod.

"If you need anything, just text me."

"Thank you Chloe, see you soon."


End file.
